lionheartkingfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:LionHeartKIng/Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Log 006: Wild Hunter vs. R6NK
Turn 1: Ariel * Places 1 card from her hand to her Soul Zone. ("Wild Hunter - Dark Artemis"). * Normal Summons "Wild Hunter - Rudra" (1700/1500). * Activates " ", destroying all monsters on the field. Thus, "Rudra" is destroyed. * Since a Level 4 EARTH monster is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, she Soul Summons "Wild Hunter - Dark Artemis" from her Soul Zone (2800/1200). * Sets 2 Spell/Trap Cards from her hand, face-down. * Ends her turn. Turn 2: Sally * Draws. * Special Summons " " from her hand, since Ariel controls a monster and Sally controls none (2100/1400). * Tributes "Tefnuit" to Special Summon " " from her hand by its effect (2200/1000). * Since "Tefnuit" was Tributed, she Special Summons " " from her Deck, by making its ATK and DEF 0. (0 -> 0/2400 -> 0'). * Overlays her "Su" with "Labradorite Dragon" to Xyz Summon " " ('2000/2000). * Uses the effect of "Burning Charioteer, detaching 1 Xyz Material from this card ("Labradorite Dragon"), she destroys an opponent's monster ("Dark Artemis"), and she inflicts damage to Ariel equal to the destroyed monster's Level x400. "Dark Artemis" is a Level 7 monster, so Ariel takes 2800 damage (Ariel: 4000 -> 1200). * Since "Dark Artemis" was destroyed by a monster effect, her effect activates, inflicting damage to Sally equal to the ATK of the monster that destroyed "Dark Artemis". "Burning Charioteer" has 2000 ATK (Sally: 4000 -> 2000). * Since a monster is destroyed by a card effect and sent to the Graveyard, the other effect of "Burning Charioteer" activates, inflicting 400 extra damage (Ariel: 1200 -> 800). * Ariel activates her Set " ", Special Summoning "Dark Artemis" from her Graveyard (2800/1200). * Ariel activates her Set "Forced Battle", forcing all monsters Sally controls to attack with the monster Ariel controls with the highest ATK. * "Burning Charioteer" attacks "Dark Artemis", but Sally activates "Soul Warmth". Since a FIRE monster she control attacks, the ATK of her FIRE monster becomes equal to the ATK of the attack target. Both monsters are destroyed in a double KO. * Sets 2 Spell/Trap Cards from her hand, face-down. * Ends her turn. Turn 3: Ariel * Draws. * Activates "Aurora Draw", drawing 2 cards from her Deck as she has no other cards in her hand. * Activates " ", drawing 2 additional cards from her Deck. * Sets 1 card from her hand to her Soul Zone ("Wild Hunter - Brave Heracles"). * Since Ariel controls a card in her Soul Zone and no monsters, she Normal Summons "Wild Hunter - Heracles" without Tributing (2400/2900). * Heracles attacks directly, but Sally activates her Set " ", paying half of her LP (Sally: 2000 -> 1000) to negate any battle damage she takes this turn. * Sets 1 Spell/Trap Card from her hand, face-down. * Ends her turn. On the End Phase, Sally activates her Set " ", Special Summoning "Burning Charioteer" from her Graveyard, and attaching "Xyz Reborn" to it as an Xyz Material (2000/2000). Turn 4: Sally * Draws. * Activates the effect of "Burning Charioteer", detaching 1 Xyz Material from itself to destroy "Hercules" and inflicting damage to Ariel equal to its Level x400. She destroys "Hercules", but Ariel activates her Set "Soul Brink". Since she has a card in her Soul Zone, he reduces all effect damage inflicted this turn to 0. * Since a Level 8 Warrior-Type monster is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, she Soul Summons "Wild Hunter - Brave Heracles" from her Soul Zone (2900/2400). * Sets 1 Spell/Trap Card from her hand, face-down. (" "). * Ends her turn. Turn 5: Ariel * Draws. * "Brave Hercules" attacks "Burning Charioteer" (Sally: 1000 -> 100) (note that Sally cannot activate her Set "Mirror Force", as "Brave Hercules", if it attacks, Sally cannot activate any Spell/Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step). * Since "Brave Hercules" inflicted damage to Sally, Ariel shuffles 1 random card from Sally's hand into the Deck. She had only 1 card in her hand (that being " "). * Uses the other effect of "Soul Brink". By banishing it from the Graveyard, Sally takes 800 damage for each Soul Monster Ariel controls. She controls "Brave Hercules" (Sally: 100 -> 0). Ariel wins. Category:Blog posts